Something Stupid
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: Jane had done it again, he had done something stupid. Well not exactly stupid as it helped crack the case wide open but not smart. Title has a double meaning as this is just something stupid I thought up and had no choice but to write. Challenge inside.


_Well clearly I'm not a person known to writing Mentalist fanfiction, this would be my first one in fact but I just felt compelled to write this. I've only recently gotten into The Mentalist and of course I'm already a bit Jisbon fan. (and who wouldn't they are just so fun together) So please be kind with me if this seems OOC or wrong in general. It's just a little scene that played out in my head that I felt compelled to write._

**Something Stupid**

By Relm

Jane had done it again, he had done something stupid. Well not exactly stupid as it helped crack the case wide open but not smart. It ended with Jane, the culprit and a gun between them. Both parties lived through the ordeal but it hadn't seemed like it would.

Jan naturally brushed the experience off. He solved the case and lived to tell the tale. This ploy had been his most brilliant one yet. Except for the almost dying part. But otherwise perfect swelling Jane's pride more than it should. However that changed in an instant when he came face to face with Lisbon.

It was late at the CBI HQ, all but few stayed behind. Most had gone home for the night. Jane hadn't even realized Lisbon was still there until he felt the glare.

Jan turned around and his pleased smile left him.

Lisbon stood there wild eyed and clenching her teeth and fists. He was in trouble for sure.

"You know Lisbon I do think it's time you got home and to bed. Not that you're needing beauty sleep but still sleep is a necessary evil." He flashed her a brilliant pearly white smile.

Lisbon didn't smile back.

"You arrogant stupid man! What the hell were you thinking?" She screamed at him. She had wanted to reprimand him for hours but didn't want to do so in front of everyone.

"Well Lisbon naturally I know that-"

"Oh shut up!" Lisbon growled as she stomped her way over to him waving an accusing finger.

A normal man would have backed off from Lisbon's approach. But Jane was a glutton for punishment or he was just that full of himself thinking he could actually calm her down. So Jane stood his ground. "You asked for an explanation but then you tell me to shut up when I start to tell you. I must say Lisbon you are sending me some mixed signals."

"Is this all just a joke to you? You could have been killed! And is this the first time? Noooo! You never tell me what you're up to. Always the showman with all your artistic fanfare! Can't tell anyone because it will ruin your show!" Lisbon glared at him her green eyes burning holes into his blue ones.

"As you can see I am alive." Jane motioned to his person to prove his point.

"Today you are. But what about the next time? How many close calls are there going to be before you get it into your thick skull? I don't give orders for kicks; I do it because I'm the boss! It's my responsibility to make sure that my people don't do stupid things that get them killed!"

"I listen to you..."

"When it's convenient for you! I'm so tired of this crap!" Lisbon screamed in frustration.

Jane did have a witty retort all ready to argue his case but he didn't get a chance. The second he opened to his mouth to speak Lisbon grabbed Jane roughly by his dress shirt and pulled him towards her.

Within that instant Lisbon's lips crashed into Jane's in an angry passionate kiss. Her lips and tongue demanding and assaulting his. Jane was in so much shook that he barely moved an inch. He couldn't even kiss her back. His mind was so muddled with confusion that he couldn't comprehend what was going on. By the time Jane got a grip on the situation the kiss was over. Lisbon shoved him backwards pushing him away violently. As though he was the one that had stolen the kiss from her and not the other way around. 'She kissed me.' He thought to himself. He was sure of it. But when he looked to Lisbon and saw the bubbling anger still ever present in her eyes he had to wonder if maybe he had actually kissed her.

Lisbon said nothing on the matter. She just gave him one last glare before angrily storming off to home.

_Author's Notes: I don't intend to write anything more for this story. I don't feel I've seen enough of The Mentalist to properly do so. So here's a challenge for all of you, continue the story. Elaborate on it, write a continuation or whatever. I'd be interested in seeing what people's takes on why Lisbon would act in such a way and what the repercussions of that kiss would be. ^_~_


End file.
